This invention relates to a combined burner and grate structure for use in connection with a gas range, or cooking stove.
Gas ranges are a popular type of cooking appliance used in homes. Unlike cooking with electricity, cooking with a gas flame provides precise control. The flame reacts instantly to operation of the controls of the burner, with immediate results on the state of the material being heated. It is particularly advantageous to be able to turn down the flame under a pot and bring the liquid within the pot from a boil to a simmer almost immediately. The flame may be selectively turned on or off, or raised or lowered in intensity by adjusting the controls. In addition, the level of heat may be infinitely varied.
A conventional gas rangetop or cook top typically includes two to six cooking sites where a cooking vessel, such as a pot or a pan, may be heated by a flame. These cooking sites typically include a burner, a burner pan situated underneath the burner, and a separate grate for supporting the cooking vessel above the flame. Each burner may be individually controlled.
While cooking with an open flame on a gas range is advantageous, conventional ranges have some disadvantages. A conventional gas range, typically having many component parts, is not very easy to clean. In addition, a gas range has a relatively cluttered appearance because of the burners and grates situated on the top surface. Finally, at very low heat, conventional gas burners may become unstable and unable to maintain a flame.
Modern kitchen design is moving toward sleeker, cleaner, less cluttered surfaces. For example, a popular and stylish type of range features a top cooking surface having radiant burners for cooking hidden below the surface. The surface is essentially featureless, and so has an uncluttered appearance. This type of range is also marketed as easy to clean.
There is therefore a need for a gas range having open flame burners for cooking which has a top cooking surface with an uncluttered appearance. There is also a need for a gas range having a top surface which is easy to clean. There is further a need for a burner for a gas range which can maintain very low heat under stable conditions.